


A Feeling Beneath It All

by EvanescentMemory



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Carnival, Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Games, I love them so much, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, i'm sorry in advance, johnlock hell, otp, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentMemory/pseuds/EvanescentMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling at Sherlock, feeling butterflies in his stomach, John wondered what he was feeling at that moment. He decided it was a good feeling, and he didn't want it to leave him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feeling Beneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short Johnlock fic I stayed up writing until 2 am. It's not very good :/, but since I'm a Johnlock dumpster I had to write SOMETHING. This is for all of my neighbors in Johnlock Hell.  
> We're never getting out of here.

"Let's do something." John said to Sherlock, who was sitting on the couch in a pensive state.  
"What exactly?" Sherlock questioned. Both of them were bored out of their minds without any cases. John decided if they stayed in the loft any longer he would go insane. John got up from the desk and closed his laptop.  
"We can go to the park." He suggested.  
"And do what? Parks bore me." Sherlock replied.  
"Alright then. You come up with something." John said. Sherlock leaped off of the couch and paced around the room.  
"I'm not sure." Sherlock concluded. Then his eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "I've got something! What about the carnival?"  
John stared at him, too confused and surprised for words.  
"The carnival? Since when are you into carnivals?" John asked. Sherlock turned to look at him.  
"I'm not. I just haven't been to one in forever. Besides, do you have a better idea?" Sherlock asked him.  
"Okay... Well I guess we'll go to the carnival." John stated. He looked at Sherlock who was shyly grinning at him.  
What was up with him?  
John wasn't sure he wanted to know.

•

John purchased the tickets, and the two of them walked in. There were rows of booths for food and games, and they even had a ferris wheel. Sherlock dashed over to a ball throw, and John followed.  
"All these games intend to rip you off, but they are fun." Sherlock told John with a smile. Sherlock paid the man at the booth and started throwing the balls at the bottles that were set up, missing all of them. John couldn't help but stare at him as he played.  
"John, you try." Sherlock said, moving over to give him space. John played and to his surprise, knocked over all of the bottles.  
"Show off." Sherlock said under his breath.  
"I am not!" John replied. Sherlock chuckled.  
"Pick a prize, you winner you!" Sherlock teased.  
John looked at the stuffed prizes that were hanging up. He picked a plush bear with a checkered bow wrapped around its neck, and smiled at his prize. He looked at Sherlock, who was smiling as well.  
"Here Sherlock... I want you to have it." John handed the bear to him. Sherlock looked flattered.  
"Thank you, John." He said. "I think I'll name him Hamish." Sherlock laughed and John rolled his eyes, smiling softly. For once in a very long time, John felt happy. The not-a-care-in-the-world type of happy. Smiling at Sherlock, feeling butterflies in his stomach, John wondered what he was feeling at that moment. He decided it was a good feeling, and he didn't want it to leave him either.

•

After going to many booths and not winning anything, Sherlock decided he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel.  
"No. Definitely not." John told him.  
"What do you mean no?!" Sherlock asked.  
"Ferris Wheels make me sick." John told him, crossing his arms.  
"I'll be there with you. Come on, it'll be fun." Sherlock added.  
'Are you high?' John thought to himself.  
He was acting strange, even for Sherlock.  
"No." John said.  
"Well I can't go alone on the Ferris wheel. Please John, for me?" Sherlock asked. John stood glaring at Sherlock.  
"Fine." John replied. The two of them got on line and were soon getting onto the ride. Sherlock could tell John really wasn't enjoying this.  
"John are you alright?" Sherlock asked.  
"I don't think so." John said. The Wheel started moving and right away John felt sick.  
"I don't like this." John stated.  
"Look at the view. Breath-taking." Sherlock looked at John and worried. He wanted to comfort him, but didn't know what to do.  
They were almost at the top, and every stop they made sent John into a panic.  
"You're afraid of this?" Sherlock asked, shocked at the retired soildier.  
"No I. I. Just... Don't do anything." John told him.  
"Oh, so don't do this?" Sherlock rocked himself back and forth, causing the seat to swing.  
"Don't do that!" John panicked. Sherlock snickered at him. "It's not funny!"  
"How about this, can I do this?" He poked John's arm, his face, anywhere he could to annoy him.  
"Stop it Sherlock!" The ride continued to move until they were almost to the top. Coincidentally, their car stopped at the very top.  
"Oh my gosh. No no no no no. Get me out of here!" John yelled.  
"John calm down!" Sherlock placed his hand on John's shoulder, and John felt his fear disappear. He looked into Sherlock's eyes and Sherlock looked back into his.  
"So... I guess I can't do this either." Sherlock told him. But before John could reply, Sherlock inched closer to him until his lips touched John's.  
The feeling returned to John again.  
Not a care in the world.  
Sherlock made him feel that way. It was because of him.  
John had fallen in love with his best friend.  
To Sherlock's surprise, John kissed him back and as the ride started to move again, their lips parted.  
Sherlock stared at John, who was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.  
"John I..." Sherlock didn't know what to say. John turned back to Sherlock, smiling.  
"You can do that." John replied, with a shy smile. Sherlock smiled.  
"I love you." Sherlock tried to spit out. He couldn't remember the last time he had said it, but he could definitely get use to it.  
"I love you too." John replied. "I felt something, I couldn't put my finger around. It's a feeling I've had for a while now, but I've ignored it most of the time. That is, until now." John explained.  
"Well Doctor Watson, have you solved the case then?" Sherlock grinned.  
"I'm sure I have." John answered. The two of them reached out for each other, until their hands touched, fingers intertwining.  
The car finally stopped and they were back on the ground once again. At that very moment, John wished they could have kept going.


End file.
